UNIÓN
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Observo con mayor culpa como el terrícola en crecimiento vendaba sus pequeñas manos en vez de fijarse en sus propias heridas. ¿Porque siempre debía ser tan noble y atento con ella?, ¿Por qué siempre la debía estar transformando para bien sin darse cuenta?, ¿Por qué siempre la hacía aferrarse más a él, temiendo el perderlo?. KeefxTenn


_**Hola linduras.**_

 _ **Ay demasiadas cosas pendientes pero debo dar un aviso y por mi estado de ánimo quiero que sea con esta pareja, la cual agradezco mucho lo bien recibida que asido con mis dos fics anteriores KeefxTenn. Me disculpo si el fic está más extraño de lo normal oh muy cursi, culpo al animo.**_

 _ **Como resultando de nuestra unión quiero confesante lo que tu fácilmente lees en mí, lo único puro y real que habita en mi alma son mis sentimientos por ti, solo tú conoces cada una de mis caras y me reconforta saber que tal y como son no solo las aceptas sino que las amas.**_

 _ **Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia como muchas otras le pertenecen a quien me las hizo nacer.**_

* * *

 **"UNION"**

Era tan perfecto, tan maravilloso, su sonrisa no podía borrarse, esque llevaba tantos meses planeando este día que había contado los segundos para que llegase.

Corría por los pasillos de la escuela, con un brillo inmenso en sus esmeradas claras y un enorme obsequio entre sus brazos. Presente que él había hecho con sus manos para que fuese más significativo, se moría por ver su fino rostro iluminándose al ver esa pintura de un paraíso sublime, donde no existiera dolor ni tristeza alguna, donde ellos se pudieran refugiar de cualquier pasado que sin importar que tan oscuro haya sido la luz plasmada en esa pintura los acogería.

Estaba tan cerca del salón de clases donde ella estaría esperándolo con su realista disfraz humano de piel clara y vestido rojo con pantaletas rosas, agradecía tanto que por mas realismo en el camuflaje seguía conservando su mirada rojiza. Amaba esa mirada encendida como los rubís, frágil y temerosa que se fortaleze al ver sus jades. No era todo lo que amaba de ella, él a su corta edad ama todo de esa hembra de otra especie, que había aparecido en un día cualquiera que paso a convertirse en el más especial de su existencia.

Quería logra en ella lo que tanto hacia sin notarlo en él, pintarle un frondoso arco iris a el cielo de un desolado día lluvioso.

Detuvo sus pasos en seco al escuchar unos dientes chocando entre si a causa de una quijada temblando, junto a balbuceos imposibles de comprender.

—¿Tenn?.

La busco con la mirada a pasos del salón, el sonido lo guio a unos casilleros donde uno con la puerta medio abierta parecía temblar. Quizás la pequeña soldada tuvo otra de sus crisis y se reguardo en el primer sitio que vio.

Sonrió cálido poniendo su pintura a un lado, disponiéndose abrir del todo la puerta del refugio improvisado, para abrazar ese pequeño cuerpo tembloroso con suavidad mientras su voz la calmaría entre susurros.

Esos traumas vividos en su infierno Meekcrov la hacían necesitar compleción, tonelada de paciencia, cariño que le diera seguridad, que le quitase pesor a las torturas de su subconsciente. Le era fácil para él entregarle todo eso amándola, por ello sabía exactamente el cuidado de cómo tratarla.

—Ya Tenn, todo estará bien...

Corto sus palabras, descubriendo que no era su Irken de porcelana la que parecía tener una profunda crisis dentro del casillero terminando de abrir la puerta, sino una cabellera rubia de ojos achinados y vestimenta celeste.

—Ah...

Balbuceo el ojos verdes viendo que la chica que a lo lejos recordó es de su salón y sellama Jessica, lo observaba con ojos abiertos como platos a la vez que traumatizados, recordándole vagamente a su mirada rubí.

—Siento haberte interrumpido... te confundí con alguien...

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de sentir su cuerpo perder el equilibrio escapándose a caer por otro que se le había arrojado encima abrazándolo, oh más bien prendiéndose a él con fuerzas.

—Mi... mi... mi... cel... celular... ¡MI CELULAR SE PERDIO!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!.

Grito como histérica abrazándose más al chico. Grito que no fue la mitad de fuerte de los que Keef estaba acostumbrado a escuchar con el volumen alto de Zim y Tenn, por lo tanto no lo incomodaba, sino que lo que lo tenía fuertemente intranquilo era ese abrazo inmovilizando sus delgados brazos con cicatrices provocadas por aquella ardilla. Un sexto sentido a pesar de su inocencia le decía que debía soltarse de cualquier manera.

—¿Tu celular?... podemos buscarlo juntos y te aseguro que lo encontraremos, pero podrías...

Forcejeo intentando liberarse sin saber que eso le salvo su joven vida.

—Soltarme...

Era en vano, mientras más se moviera más se aferraría a él la cabellera rubia, cualquier chico de su clase soñaría con estar en su situación, ¡Si esa es la chica más bella y popular de la escuela! Que chico de catorce con las hormonas alborotadas no desearía estar en el lugar del cabellos esponjados que estaba a punto de caerse con el pesor ajeno.

—Y... si... nunca lo encuentro... y si se me acumulan los mensajes en mis quince redes sociales que deje abiertas... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!.

No escuchaba la petición del ojos jade caída en la histeria.

—Descuida, si lo encontraremos.

Hizo uso de su positivismo, no teniendo ni idea de cómo realizar dicha acción con los brazos atrapados en una especie de camisa de fuerzas.

El mirada esmeralda era inocente que al cierta mirada carmesí sentir su olor con el olfato desarrollado de sus antenas bajo el realista disfraz mezclado con el de alguien más, salió corriendo del salón habiendo observado desde el inicio esa escena. Se desangro sus propias manos por lo fuerte que apretaba los puños lastimándose con el filo de sus garras burlando su camuflaje, el tip de su ojo izquierdo no era por miedo sino a causa de una rabia incontrolable apretujando su squidly-spooch, junto a una sed de hacer una masacre más que caótica.

¡Como podía esa cría horrenda de humano intentar robarle un abrazo del ojos esmeraldas!, ¡Como podía ser posible que le estuviera arrebatando palabras tranquilizadoras de sus labios! (Que bien eran pocas pero solo a ella le pertenecían al provenir de los labios que le enseñaron la mayor de las dulzuras), ¡Y como se atrevía a buscar refugio en el regazo de quien ilumina su impía alma!.

¿Odio? Después de tanta purificación de puros mimos aun era capaz de sentir una emoción tan áspera, sabia por la alegría de Keef que no era de su agrado esa emoción, pero era inevitable estar cediendo a la naturaleza asesina característica de su raza, porque si esa humana de cabellos largos no soltaba a el ojos jade que con amplia sonrisa brillante opacando sus nervios le pidió ser su pareja hace dos años, ella, ¡Ella!, ¡ELLA!.

—¡Mira! Ahí está tu celular.

Logro decir justo a tiempo el cabellos naranjas, antes que Tenn se lanzara a iniciar una carnicería con su compañera de clases de protagonista.

Keef había logrado ver a los lados con lo único que tenía a su disposición para buscar (Sus ojos) visualizando cerca de un bote de basura el dicho celular con orejas de ratón como adorno, la rubia no tardo ni dos segundos en salir del trance y soltarse del chico saltando sobre el adictivo aparato, empanzando a contestar los mensajes acumulados sin agradecerle en lo mínimo a el cabello rizados dándole la espalda.

El esmeraldas claras logro respirar con tranquilidad, tomo la pintura que reposaba en un casillero, perdiéndose de ver como Tenn levantaba como si fueran cualquier cosa a sus compañeras Sara y Zita al haber salido del salón por escuchar los gritos de su amiga y eran lanzadas como proyectiles de ataque sobre la chica concentrada en responder los chats con rapidez, escuchandose un grito de las tres adornado con huesos tronando por el impacto.

Hasta ese momento el ojos jades volteo a ver a las tres chicas en el suelo, por instinto observando a los lados naciéndole la iluminante sonrisa en su risueño rostro topándose con la venerada imagen de la pequeña fémina de otra especie acercándose a paso pesado a él.

—¡Tenn!, ¡FELIZ ANIVERSAR!...

No pudo terminar de hablar sintiendo casi uno de sus brazos ser arrancado por una furica Tenn que lo alejaba del lugar. Asiéndole por el fuerte jalón repentino soltar la enorme pintura que le mostraba quedando abandonada en el frio suelo no tan limpio, terminando destrozada a causa de todos los curiosos del salón que salieron siguiendo a las chicas que tenían seguramente su columna vertebral rota, pateando sin notarlo el obsequio que tanta delicadeza merecía.

El ojos jades contemplo como el trabajo de días con entrega había terminado, dejándose prácticamente arrastrar por la Irken no lográndole seguirle el paso.

Se golpeo la cabeza en una de las paredes del baño de chicas (Que aunque parecía apocalíptico, estaba limpio por decreto del nuevo presidente escolar), escucho como la puerta era asegurada con rapidez viendo como la fémina desvanecía su disfraz percatándose que no hubiese nadie antes.

—Ah... Tenn, no creo sea bueno que la señorita Bitters me vea salir del baño de... chicas.

La ojos rubís ignoro sus palabras apegándose al cabellos naranjas, oliendo con sus antenas rizadas que se sacudían en su pecho y cara provocándole cosquillas.

—Jajaja, ¿Qué haces? Jajaja.

Logro preguntar entre risas dejando de lado el dolor de su brazo casi dislocado. Sus jades se intrigaron observando como la ojos rojos le mostraba una mirada poseída sanguinaria que hasta hora durante estos dos años jamás le había presentado, estaría asustado sino fuera porque sabía esos son los mismos ojos que normalmente lo ven con ternura, brillando cada vez que le dice que la quiere borrando en ese momento el temor de ellos.

Simplemente le es imposible temerle a esa pequeña alienígena, que sin importar de que especie fuese la ama más día con día.

—Te pego... su olor...

La observo apartarse arisca de él pasando a golpear a puño serrado una de las paredes asiendo varios pedazos de ella caer, junto a un gruñido de fierra furiosa que a cualquiera le helaría la sangre al no ser parecido a nada escuchado en la Tierra. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que le sucedía porque su mirada paso a ser poseída, pero no pudo decir ni una palabra sintiendo su delgado cuerpo pegando a la pared por un pequeño cuerpo tembloroso imponiéndole su peso, buscando pegarle su olor esfumando el otro que irritaba su ser.

Serró sus esmeraldas sonrojándose a causa de labios sobre los suyos robándole un beso tan diferentes a los de siempre, ya que no era tímido y nerviosos, sino más que dominante rabioso, queriéndose adueñar de todo su aire, pero sobre todo sellar sus labios con una huella imborrable prohibiendo que otros los tocasen. La femina se contuvo tanto a el deseo de destrozar esos blancos labios con sus afilados dientes diferentes a los humanos, seducía la tentación de dejarse llevar por los bajos instintos de su raza, hacer pequeños hilos de sangre deslizarse por esos inocentes labios que intentaban corresponderle a como podían, él es tan diferente a todo lo que conocía quizás por ello se encuentra más que encadenada a su ser.

Se odio más que todo en el universo cuando lo escucho suavemente quejarse como si llevaba mucho reteniéndolo para no incomodarla, se insulto en su lengua natal mentalmente, porque por estar pendiente de no lastimar sus labios se olvido que sus afiladas garras se habían adueñado de sus hombros incrustándose en su piel nívea que se tiño de carmesí.

Aparto con rapidez sus seis garras viendo el daño, pasando a instintivamente observar con arrepentimiento tomado de la mano de la culpa a ese risueño rostro sonrojado por su último gesto, sonriéndole con un sincero "Esta bien" y unos jades comprensivos que lo único que buscaban era calmarla debido a que su pequeño cuerpo aun temblaba.

No era la primera vez que le hacía daño sin notarlo, cosa por la cual se sentía menos que la basura, porque lo último que quería su squidly-spooch es lastimar a lo único que ama, a quien es más que su refugio un dulce consuelo del dolor, una alegría azucarada en un universo de sinsabores.

Sabía que él jamás le reclamaría ni se molestaría con ella, lo que aumentaba su culpa.

No media su fuerza, no controlaba sus instintos, esos instintos dominantes y posesivos que sintieron como lluvia de acido que tocaran a su humano. Esos mismos instintos que le estaban gritando ir a adornar su vestimenta con líquido rojizo de la ojos achinados de vestimenta azul, destrozar cada parte de ese intacto rostro de muñeca falsa, asiéndola pagar muy caro ser ciega al tratado Irken de propiedades. Porque aunque no se escuchase bien el ojos verdes es propiedad suya y no permitiría que nadie ni siquiera Zim tuviese ese tipo de contacto con él (Aunque no debía preocuparse por el pak defectuoso de su ex compañero de academia al que supuestamente Skoodge y ella lo ayudarian a consquistar ese planeta, ya que actuaba como si el alegre humano no existía)

—Keef...

Susurro su nombre observando enternecida como el cabellos esponjados tomaba sus manos enguantadas revisándolas con devota preocupación, notando el daño que ella misma se hizo por apretar sus puños con sus traicioneras garras salidas de los gruesos guantes.

—¡Tenn es grave! Pero no te preocupes.

Dijo apartándose buscando su mochila verde que se vino arrastrada junto con él, estando abandonada en el solitario suelo, no tardo en encontrar el botiquín que se había acostumbrado a cargar para casos así desde que se prometió estar al pendiente de su mirada rubí.

—Tenn promete que tendrás más cuidado, tus garras tienen algo de filo.

Su tono más que de regaño solo decía preocupación. La mencionada sonrió, no sabiendo si era por lo bonito que siente cuando el humano se preocupa por ella, oh por la inocencia de este por decir que sus garras tienen "algo" de filo, cuando en realidad son capaces de degollar más de un tipo de carne.

Borro su sonrisa recordando que hizo sangrar sus hombros, observo con mayor culpa como el terrícola en crecimiento vendaba sus pequeñas manos en vez de fijarse en sus propias heridas. ¿Porque siempre debía ser tan noble y atento con ella?, ¿Por qué siempre la debía estar transformando para bien sin darse cuenta?, ¿Por qué siempre la hacía aferrarse más a él, temiendo el perderlo?.

Una creatura pacifica como Keef no soportaría que le hiciera las cosas tortuosas que planeaba para aquella humana, si bien podía hacerlas sin mencionar jamás el asunto... seria en vano, no puede guardarle secretos a esos ojos puros.

Rio en sus adentros con ironía de que un humano poseía dócil a una de las soldadas sobresalientes de la prestigiosa academia Irken, una arma andante que fue parte de la gran asignación, una fémina perteneciente a la especie que arrastra destrucción, una Irken con miles de súper armas en su pak y cuatro peligrosas extremidades mecánicas, se encontraba dócil en gentiles manos humanas. Si se lo hubieran dicho años atrás creería que era una broma de pésimo gusto, pero es demasiado feliz que fueran las manos del mirada esmeraldas a las que por derecho pertenecía.

—Listo.

Dijo sonriente, terminando de vendar sus amadas manos.

—Pero evita hacer mucho esfuerzo con ellas, si necesitas algo dímelo y yo lo haré por ti.

No se molesto en ocultar su sonrojo tímido, agradecida de sus atenciones.

—Gracias... pero ahora déjame curar tus hombros...

—Gracias, pero no es necesario. Tú reposa tus manos.

Aun se mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios y frotaba con devoción las manos vendadas en una de sus mejillas.

—Keef...

La ojos temeroso poso con cuidado sus manos en sus lastimados hombros, manchando los vendajes.

—También yo quiero sanar tus heridas.

Casi se lo ronroneo en una súplica.

—Además... yo las cause...

Se lo seguía reprochando así misma con amargura, sabiendo que un abrazo que no juzga y solo protege la acunaría.

Pero aun segundo de recibirlo recordó arisca el porqué de su comportamiento, atacándola una oleada de pensamientos asfixiantes acompañados de inseguridades.

—¡Amenos que quieras que la de vestimenta azul sea la que te cure!.

Grito apartándose del pelirrojo dándole la espalda serrando los ojos con rabia, no sabiendo que sus gestos se reflejaban en los espejos de ese baño.

—Eh, ¿Quien?.

Balbuceo confundido, no comprendiendo el repentino cambio de la antenas rizadas.

—¿Jessica?.

"¡Así que sabe su nombre!" Se dijo la mirada carmesí golpeando el suelo con una de sus pesadas botas, intentado desahogarse un poco la rabia sin apretar los puños, no quería que fuese en vano el cuidado de Keef.

—Lo dices porque ella, Sara y Zita deben estar en la enfermería y tienen mejor medicamente ahí.

Por más que Tenn intento encontrar sarcasmo en sus palabras solo encontró inocencia, lo cual tenia sentido ya que su humano es inocente, diferente, positivo, atento, de alma del color de los arco iris cautivando sus rubís, repitiendose una y mil veces que es lo más singular que todo lo que había conocido, por ello no aceptaba la idea de que alguien intentase apartarlo de su lado, no sobreviviría luego que su alma se encontraba más que aferrada a la suya, solo así poseyendo la capacidad de respirar.

—No...quiero...

No sabía si merecía el decirlo porque aunque el cabellos naranjas le demostrara con cada una de sus acciones que la ama, aun la guerra interna de si es merecedora de ese ser continuaba.

—¡No quiero que esa humana ni absolutamente nadie tenga ese tipo de contacto contigo!, ¡JAMAS!.

El chico de catorce de edad abrió los ojos como platos, no por lo inusual de esa petición oh el nivel del grito, sino por la velocidad de la pequeña Irken en voltearse pasando abrazarlo, no de la manera asfixiante y tosca que su sangre se lo exigía, sino como digna niña aferrándose a el peluche que más ama con temor a que lo arranquen cruelmente de sus cicatrizados brazos.

—No se... si merezca... pedirte...esto... pero... ¡No quiero!, ¡NO Y NO!, ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO!, ¡NO ACEPTARE QUE ESA HUMANA DE PIEL PALIDA NI NADIE TE APARTE DE MI LADO!, ¡NI HOY NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS!.

Lo apretó más erizándosele su maltratada piel sintiendo a el ojos puros corresponder con suavidad su gesto, consiente que la escuchaba atento.

—No quiero arriesgarme que alguien me quite mi lugar a tu lado, ni que me cambies por alguien que te... merezca más... siendo de tu especie, oh mejor dicho siendo mucho más que pura no poseyendo un pasado con tantos errores.

Trago saliva dándose fuerza de seguir hablando, escuchando la respiración del ojos jades que reposaba con cuidado su cabeza sobre la suya meciéndola.

—Sin tantas cicatrices en su cuerpo... que le recuerden sus fracasos y fobias... alguien que...

Las lágrimas amargas empezaban a nacer de esas brillantes gemas rojas, de miedo y frustración que no podía controlar sus emociones abandonada de la cordura.

—Sea perfecta para... ti...

Por más nobleza que haya aprendido junto a ese humano y quisiera demostrarla en este instante, no podía, no era solo que no estaba en la naturaleza de su especie, tampoco renunciaría a lo que en idioma humano se clasificaría como su ángel guardián.

—Si en algún momento... pude meditar... el dejarte libre para... estar con alguien así... ahora me niego a ello...

Se aferro a él como lo que es, su oxigeno.

—Después de conocer un escenario contigo... no... no... no... puedo imaginarme uno sin ti.

Escondió su delicado rostro en uno de los dañados hombros, ajena a la sonrisa inmensa en los labios que la aman.

—Eres mío, Keef.

Se contuvo a incrementar el abrazo oh su espalda acabaría como sus hombros.

—Y... no se... como los humanos lo expresen... pero hasta el último de tus cabellos me pertenece.

Dijo lo ultimo con firmeza en un tono posesivo que podía ser lo más escalofriante oh tierno del mundo.

Se hizo un silencio que no fue tan largo perdiéndose en la respiración del pelirrojo, preparándose para cualquier respuesta de parte suya, todo cualquier cosa menos una pequeña risita que acariciaba sus antenas relajándola.

—Así que estabas celosa de Jessica.

—¡DEJA DE DECIR SU POCO CREATIVO NOMBRE!.

Ese grito y como no dejaba su posesivo abrazo le termino de confirmar lo dicho.

—Jajaja está bien, no lo diré. Y Tenn.

Busco su frágil mentón con una de sus manos intentando deshacer lo menos el abrazo.

—Nadie me va apartar de tu lado porque yo pertenezco a ese sitio, al igual que tú.

Sus jades se saciaban de deleite en su sonrojo, ninguna pintura que pintase seria la mitad de gloriosa como el color rojo tiñendo sus verdes mejillas.

—Por lo mismo jamás seria capaz de cambiarte, ni por alguien de mi especie ni de ninguna otra.

Esos rubís brillaban amenazando el dejarlo ciego, sus jades reflejados en ellos se encontraban igual.

—Y ¿Merecerme?.

Si decía que se encuentra enternecido no bastaría por la actitud de la Irken.

—Tenn no existe nadie que no haya cometido errores. El ser imperfecto te vuelve perfecto. Tú lo eres para mí. No debes sentir tus cicatrices como un recuerdo de fracasos, ellas son un símbolo de que lógrate reponerte de una extensa batalla y seguir adelante.

Acaricio sus cicatrizadas mejillas asiendo uso de las yemas de sus dedos.

—Yo amo cada una de tus cicatrices, me hacen admirar el ejemplo de sobreviviente que eres.

Humedeció una de ellas cerca de sus labios en un corto beso que fortaleció sus palabras de aliento, la fémina solo pudo vibrar mansamente.

—Sobre las fobias, yo te ayudare a superarlas como tú me ayúdate con la de los animales.

Sonrió victorioso ya que la hembra de otra especie hacia lo mismo, debido a el recuerdo que gracias al apoyo constante de la mirada carmesí logro pasar cerca de una ardilla sin empezar a gritarle "Suéltame, falso Zim ardilla" le reconfortaba que ella no fue la única que entro en crisis en un pasado. La soldada caída se sentía feliz a la vez que importante en saber que fue capaz de tranquilizar a esas esmeraldas claras.

—El pasado no es más que pasado. Soy dichoso que me mantengas en tu presente, ¡Y me quieras en tu futuro!.

Exclamo alegremente en un tono tan suyo, ganando pequeñas risitas de la delicadas joyas. Solo ese ser risueño es capaz de calmarla con tanta facilidad, dándole seguridad ya que en los labios que la aman solo habita la sinceridad.

—Y lo último pero no menos importante.

Dejo los mimos en sus coloridas mejillas, regresando a corresponder su aferrado abrazo.

—Logro ver atreves de esos brillantes carmesís una encantadora pureza, gobernando y creciendo en tu interior.

No aceptaría duda en su mirada ante sus palabras, si para el humano Keef existe la pureza en cada ser, es solo que algunos se empeñan en ignorarla, no permitiéndole crecer. Jamás moriría su esperanza que al igual que Tenn dejarían el frio camino de la oscuridad buscando y aceptando la luz que bondadosamente entrega calidez.

—Eso fue lo que me hizo y sigue asiendo sentir ¡El chico más afortunado del planeta, cuando hace dos años después de la función del circo a la que te mando Zim por estar muy ocupado para ir él!, ¡Y tu acéptate no solo ser mi pareja de salidas al circo!.

Sabía lo que estaba a punto de nacer de los temerosos ojos.

—También de mi vida.

Por no ser por motivo de dolor, sería un espectáculo precioso.

—Eres, admirable, ejemplar, cálida, y muy pura.

Como no estar embelesado, si por la virtud que Keef poseía el positivismo influía en adorar la pureza de alguien que dejando atrás el suficio luchando por mantenerse bien por quien ama. Su ser es consciente de como la fémina recibía la ayuda rehabilitándose de su ayer por amor a él.

—Resumiendo Irken Tenn, no existe nadie más perfecta para mí que tú.

Concluyo suspirando gracias a las lagrimas que daba por hecho vendrían.

Lagrimas que llegaron puntuales mostrando su diferencia a las de temor y rabia, vistiéndose de alegría.

La antenas risadas dejo nacer con debilidad una sonrisa deslizándose ese liquido salado que comparten más de una especie. Habría sentido irreal en su pasado que unas simples palabras no provenientes de los altos ni de ningún maestro la haría tocar la plenitud de la felicidad.

—Lo siento... aruine nuestro aniver... aniversario...

Le es fácil sentirse arrullada con voz mimosa acariciando desde las puntas risadas hasta el inicio de sus antenas.

—No lo arruínate. Estamos juntos, ¡Eso lo convierte en el mejor de los aniversarios!.

Conservo la sonrisa que ese joven pintor sea acostumbrado a plasmar en su cansado rostro, seria en vano contradecirlo en algo, jamás le aceptaría el culparse por nada, en cambio de ello solo el hacerla resplandecer es su propósito a cumplir diariamente.

Lo sintió voltearla con cuidado de la cintura aun rodeándola protectoramente con sus brazos, mostrándole el cómo se veía su reflejo de ambos en los enormes espejos de esos baños dándose el lujo de contemplar cada detalle, desde como parecían dar una sola imagen de lo unidos que el abrazo los mantenía, siguiendo con el brillo singular en sus joyas de diferentes colores casi rayando el espejo por su intensidad, continuando con las cicatrices grandes y pequeñas que se alcanzaban haber con lo que no cubría la ropa, cosa que la hacia apreciar lo diferentes a la vez que similares que son, como un símbolo de dos colores que no es nada sin su otra mitad.

No fue consciente del tiempo ni le importo, solo quería permanecer así, observando el rostro que le demostró un nuevo comienzo recostado en su hombro, no se preocupaba si la castigaban por lo de hace un momento porque daba por hecho que Keef entraria por la ventana al aula de castigo no dejando estuviese sola, sanaría sus heridas en unos minutos porque no dejaría que le negase ese privilegio, al igual que se disculparía mil veces cuando le comentara lo del cuatro y correría a buscarlo atesorándolo como lo más preciado a pesar de su estado, le prometería más de una vez que el siguiente año se portaría mejor, intentaria no volver a celarlo aunque de seguro despues de este suseso con la ojos achinados no pasarian ni dos dias que saltase hacerlo, para despues disculparse con arepentimiento de sus aranques un tanto de smeet sintiendose ridicula, y el buscaría la forma que no se preocupase pero sobre todo que tenga claro que él no es capaz de molestarse con ella, convirtiendo lo incierto del futuro en un hecho que pasase lo que pasase su unión se mantendría.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer. Saludos a mi luz amada de mi mejor amiga que es quien me hizo enamorarme obsesivamente del ZaTr, la cual esta de cumple en estos días y a quien le dedico los fics anteriores de KaTr y este de la pareja, por ello no me puedo llevar el crédito de la idea ni de una sola palabra al ser inspirado completamente en su deslumbrante pureza. (Aun creo que aruine nuestro aniversario con la escenita al final del dia, princesa... pero se que tu jamas me permitirias que me culpase de algo, calido eden que amo)**_

 _ **Aviso: Pensaba retirarme oficialmente de FanFiction a finales de diciembre oh a inicios de febrero por motivos de estudio, se supone que ya debería haber terminado cosas atrasadas pero se cruzaron tantas situaciones en este año que aparte de llevarse mi inspiración consumieron todas mis energías. Pero bien estoy segura que asido un año difícil para todos, así que medite que siéndome sincera no tengo cabeza actualmente para seguir escribiendo fics, no me retirare dejando incompleto el ZaTr "TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA" y los fics que debo, será una pausa no sabría decir de cuanto tiempo, puedo aparecer de repente a actualizar oh tardar más que la expresión meses.**_

 _ **Hasta nuevo aviso, nos vemos/leemos lindos colegas y lectores. Gracias.**_


End file.
